an unexpected journey
by sirbronycus
Summary: John blitzzer is a 25 year old closet brony and when he is in the middle of an important fight he gets an unexpected visit form a god and when somepony is practicing magic they accidentally pull John into their dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is my first story and would really appreciate if you let me know about things you would like me to write about, if you maybe want a new character involved, or change about my story.**

**Shout-out to Dnny99 for helping me out**

**The unexpected**

Here we have john blitzzer but we'll call him John. John is a mma fighter/champion he's been fighting most of his life. When john was a kid he got into a lot of fights at school most of which where because he showed his emotions more and most boys don't like or do that. John had became so used to fighting that he decided to make a living out of it. John had been on the wrestling team for his high school and studied the Japanese fighting style goken(strong fist) it dealt with dealing damage and breaking bones with a strong offence and lighting speed. Johns 25 and lives in a relatively nice house and has a nice life. But that's all about to change.

John is in the locker room getting ready for his match. Has to fight a man named Dillon Christenson. He has been after Johns title since he beat him 6 years ago. John herd his named called and is making his way to the octagon. He took his time 'no need to rush right' he thought.

"welcome to the octagon folks today we have a special match for you. Standing in the left corner we have the champion John blitzzer. And in the right we have the challenger Dillon Christenson." the crowd is cheering in excitement. Mean while in equestria twilight has found a new book in her library that has a new transportation spell that teleports thing EXTREMELY long distances, like all the way across equestria. She was skeptic about it so she wanted to see if it even worked. Back to earth now.

John was fixing to end the fight when the round ended he went to his corner and thought about how he was soon going to be home soon and is going to watch my little pony friendship is magic. that's right John blitzzer the mma fighting champion is a brony not that would tell anyone. He got ready and went back in to finish the fight. The round started and john was going to pull out his secret weapon asa kujaku(morning peacock) it's a series of extremely fast punches dealt around the mid to lower torso. Dillon gabs John but John wants him to. John breaks form the hold and clears Dillon's arms out and *pop* John was about to execute his plans but stopped as he was about to hit someone that wasn't Dillon.

"Who are you?" john asked "I'm a god between dimensions." the god answered "I will award you. Your hear and that's a nearly impossible feat after all the wielder of the old ways died." john wondered "who are the 'wielder of the old ways'." the god didn't know why he didn't know of them they where from his dimension. They did die awhile ago. But It couldn't have been more than 5000 years. 'maybe they forgot'. "they called them selves shinobi. Silly name if you ask me. They used chakra and where always fighting. the one that visited me all those years ago name was named naruto I think our visit was brief, but he told me of his world and you guys came from the same dimension. I can tell because you have the same power signature. Its kinda light blue on the outside. But hey I'm rambling now here take this as a reward". the god put his hand on johns head. Then john felt a surge of power go through him. He felt invincible and gained knowledge he knew was from a very different world but still his( he has all naruto's power and knowledge). "now that that's out of the way I should let you go now I mean if someone where to use a high powered transportation spell you would be ripped from he and forced into that world. But that's highly unlikely". as if by irony he is in fact ripped from that world and forced in to the mlp fim world because someone used a stupidly over powered transportation spell. He looked up to see what happened but all he could see was a purple figure running towards him and herd something along the lines of "spike in need some help" but he couldn't be certain. And after that ha passed out.

**Well how was it. If you want me to make it longer I will. I felt it was a little short myself. So please leave comments I really want to here your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello people and welcome to the second chapter i am going to try to make this longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own mlp and never will**

**What? I'm where!**

John was starting to wake up, and he felt like he had been to one of his all night celebrations. But as John woke up he look around with his limited vision (don't we all when we wake up) he could tell he wasn't in his bed. Johns bed was way more soft and comfortable, but he just could not tell who's bed he was in. all of a sudden he heard a voice yell "twilight get in here it's waking up" 'that sounds like spike. Maybe someone was watching mlp fim and forgot to turn it off' John thought to himself.

Meanwhile spike had drug that drug that thing up and into twilights bed, no thanks to her. It had been out for hours and spike studied it not certain what it was. 'man what the hell are you' spike thought. Just then it started to move. "twilight get in here it's waking up" spike started to worry ' what if its hostel. What if it eats baby dragons' spike started to worry him self so he calmed down by telling himself that twilight would protect him. Twilight quickly ran up the stairs to see what's happening. "spike what's happening" "I think it's waking up" spike replied. Spike and twilight gather around it.

John's limited vision was suddenly crowded with what looked almost looked like a purple pony and a purple and green dragon. John thought that it was impossible that twilight and spike where right in front of him. I mean the don't exist or at least they shouldn't. John moved his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them and that cleared his vision right up. But when he open his eyes what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. It in fact was twilight and spike. 'holyshitholyshitholyshit. This cant be happening' John was nearly went fan-girl at this sight. Then twilight cleared her throat and started to try to communicate. "hello my name is twilight sparkle and this is spike my number one assistant. Can you communicate with us?" she asked. John nodded because that is all he could do at the moment. "can you speak?" John nodded and started to speak " h-h-hello m-my n-n-name I-is J-john blitzzer." John decied that it would be best if he didn't tell them everything that he knew, and even if he did would they even understand. 'I have the mind of a 18 year old ancient worrier. I don't even understand my own mind. I will have to see some of these things for my self. What the hell is a rassengan?' John was now trying to go through some of the memories that he had acquired, but a couple of people or more specifically a dragon and a pony thought otherwise.

Spike started to bombard him with questions like what are you, and where he came from. But twilight silenced him and asked him one question at a time but john was clearly not listening. So she waved her hoof in front of him and for the first time in cartoon history it actually got his attention. She ask him what he was. And john a little calmer now answered

"I'm a human" he decided to play dumb as it might get him some info( not that he needed it.). Isn't there other people here, and what the FUCK a talking horse" twilight proceed to smack him on his forehead and it heart him cause he had a headache at the time. "oww. What was that for" "I'm a pony not a horse and I take great offence to that term" "oh I'm sorry I didn't know. Where are we? And what are you?" "well your not from here . That I can tell I've never seen anything quit like you before. As for where you are your in equestria, and for what am I, I'm an equestrian or pony for short". "ok why am I here?" "well I think I might have brought you here. By accident of coarse. I wouldn't bring you here on purpose" she awkwardly laughed. "ok. so I guess what I experienced earlier was real as well." john whispered the last part so only he would here. "Is there a way I can get home." 'please say no I sooooo enjoy it here already' john thought. "No. at least that is what I think. If some one more powerful where to try to teleport you away maybe you would be sent home. But the only person that strong would be OFCORSE princess celestia need's to be informed of this. Spike take a letter.

_Dear princess celestia,_

_something interesting happened today I found a really old transportation spell_, _and so when I used it in stead of teleporting a rock I was using it switch the rock with somepony or rather something. I asked to see if it spoke, and it does, he said his name is John blitzzer. He said that he his somting called a human. One of my friends from canterlot talked about humans I think but I had no idea what she was talking about. Maybe you know about this please can you come here and take a look at this_.

_your number one student_

_Twilight sparkle _

"Oh my is it possible I haven't seen any humans since daddy was ruling the lands. I must go. Guards I'm leaving on important business and do not fallow." celestia said. 'this isn't. possible oh my self I'm must be dreaming'

**45min. Ago earth**

Dillon was about to be on the receiving end of a punch from hell. But he closed his eyes mentally cursing him self for always losing to that stupid argent prick. He waited for about 2 sec. and opened one eye to see that John was gone. Dillon was furious. 'that fucking little runt. How dare he. I'm the one that deserves to break you know your gone and I cant. Grrrrr' he shouted mentally. "damn you john!" he shouted. " I will destroy you for taking that title in the first place.". just then he vanished the crowd was so confused one moment they where both there the next they weren't.

**Somewhere outside of equestria**

Dillon reappeared in a location not know by many. Dillon looks around and is about to go off some where when out of the darkness a deep sinister voice started to speak "welcome human I'm king sombra the most powerful unicorn in all of equestria and I have brought you here by magic. Before you ask questions do you hate someone?" sombra asked "yes" Dillon answered (man villains always take things like this so smoothly) "good, good just what I wanted to hear. Do you want revenge?" "yes" " then become my apprentice and take it." "yes soon I see it now John blitzzer you will parish by my hands for humiliating me all those times." Dillon wondered deep down 'mabey it was my fault for not training hard enough' but Dillon paid little mind to this thought all he could focus on was training harder then ever. "soon, soon but for now you much train. Come with me we with get started" a door open from the darkness and Dillon went.

**Well that's all for today I will try to update often but don't count on it daily. I would again like to thank dnny99 for the Idea to put Dillon in as a character I haven't decided to make him full evil or reformed and johns rival or as a freelance. Well please review. I would like to know what you guys and gals want to read about.**

**Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people and welcome to the next chapter. Would like to thank you all for reading my story. I would really like if anyone would review my story. I think that I will make Dillon a freelance. He will be getting some powers like John, but John will be more powerful.**

**I don't own mlp and I never will**

**_princess celestia and the main 6**

to today had all ready been a full day for John, but could just go to sleep and deal with everything else tomorrow, but nope there had to be more. John sat in a chair and closed his eyes and started to concentrate on nothing but then out of no where he could start to feel twilights and spike but not like actually feel them physically. Spike looked kind of dim where as twilight look much brighter, like a light. John didn't know what was happening so he started to concentrate harder. He could now basically see where everything was except he was not using his eyes. 'man as if to day couldn't get any weirder' just after that he could sense someone else coming very fast and they where extremely bright, it made twilight look like a 100 watt light bulb compared to stadium lights. Meanwhile with celestia

Celestia's mind was racing about as fast as she was going. She didn't know what to do about this the last time a human came her dad took care of it by sending back with an experimental spell. She wound how the human got here in the first place but here dad would not tell her anything except that it was an 'accident'. Celestia then face hoofed herself 'I could have teleported'. she stopped in mid-flight and teleported to twilights tree house.

John nearly shit his pants as the person or pony that he focused on disappeared and then reappeared right in the middle of the room. Twilight stopped pacing and ran up to celestia and started to ask her question. "oh sweat celestia thank goodness you're here. Do you know anything about humans? Have you seen one before? Do you know where he came from?" celestia tried to answer but was taken back by the sight she was seeing. A human she hadn't seen any humans in a long long time ago. It was not long a go that she had sent twilight down to ponyville to check how things where going with the summer sun celebration. In fact it was only about 5 hours ago.

"twilight how are things with the preparations for the summer sun celebration?" " there fine, but what does that have anything to do with this?" "no reason just wondering." celestia had sent twilight here to make friend and reawaken the elements of harmony and hopefully save her sister from the evil within her. But with this unexpected event it really puts a chink in her plans. But it would not stop her. "twilight I think it would be best if I take him back to canterlot. I will try get what I can out of him." "ok celestia. I'm sure you know what your doing." celestia teleported herself and John back to her room.

Celestia turned around and decided an introduction was in order. "hello human I am princess celestia and I rule over equestria with my sister Luna but right now she has been banished. I am in charge of rising the sun at day the rising the moon at night I had to take over my sisters job since she cant do it." "celestia you take heavily of your sister. Do you miss her?" john asked knowing that it was more of a rhetorical question. "yes I do. Very much. Tel me human how did you get here, if I may ask." " its ok you're princess celestia I feel I can trust you." "human you speak as if we have met before. tell me have we." John wondered if there was ever another person here before 'that's it she's talking about that naruto. But how in the fuck did he get here. Well that old god guy didn't say he transported him home. that's it, he accidentally tried to leave and ended up here. What how the fuck do I know it . The old guy gave me a present. Holy shit he gave me naruto's memories. All right ill just tell her I'm like his reincarnation' I came here a long time ago, back when I was a different person 'smooth'." celestia was now a gape. There In front of her was the man that had been transported here all most 5000 years ago. "ok but what are you doing back here. didn't my daddy get you home?" "yes and I went and lived a full life well as full as most of my people could get. But after a while I died and then I became reincarnated and only after meeting with that god I got my memories back." "um well ok, but why where you meeting with that god again?" " I don't know. I was fighting in a mma match and then poof I was taken there I think the old man was a little senile and just wanted to talk to me again. Then well you know the rest." "what's it like in your world? Is there magic? What does your kind eat?" "well my world is like this except everyone's a human, and we eat almost anything meat included. But we don't have magic at least we don't have anything like it anymore. We use to use chakra but we don't any more after the 4 great shinobi war, don't ask, it was outlawed to practice the art anymore. So it kind of got forgotten." "oh ok" " princess celestia ther is something that I must tell you it is about your world." "what is it?" she was now fearing for her word. " don't worry its nothing to bad, I think. Anyhow your entire would is a television show in my world and I know a lot about what has and is going to happen." this news shocked her grately. 'this human has knowledge of the future of equestria. To an enemy this knowledge would be grate and even grater to us. No I wont risk it what if something is messed up and not true then all that knowledge would be useless.' "please John keep this knowledge to your self, and tell no pony about it." "ok I understand"

**Meanwhile somewhere in the everfree forest**

One of the elements of harmony had been crushed under nightmare moons hoof. " hahahahaha what will you silly little ponies do now that you don't have all the elements. They don't work unless you have all of them." " you don't get it nightmare moon those weren't the elements. They are is side us" then the rocks that where suppose to be the elements started to float and light up. " pinky pie when all of us where scared you taught us to laugh at it. fluttershy when the manticore attacked use you showed it kindness by taking out the thorn stuck in its paw. Rarity when we need to get across the lake and the serpent had part of his mustache cut you generously offered him part of your tail so he would look better. Rainbow dash you where loyal to your friends when you had a chance to fallow your dreams but didn't because you would have to abandon us. And finally apple jack you where very honest so you know I guess you are like really honest." the elements floated over to their respected owners and they transformed into there cutiemarks. "what is this. Huh but how. How could fools like you wield the elements." nightmare moon was furious but could not show it as she was blasted by the elements. When the smoke cleared princess Luna was standing there. Just then celestia had teleported in. " oh Tia my sister I am so sorry I don't know what came over me please understand how sorry I am." "its ok sister I understand. Twilight I must thank you for you heroic actions my sister has returned to me. Sister we should get back to canterlot. Twilight I would like you to stay here and report what you find out about friendship." Clestia and Luna teleported back to canterlot.

**Meanwhile at the same place out side of equestria**

Dillon was inside a large room with nothing but a door and some training ponies. "Dillon I see a great power inside of you. I will awaken it but you will feel like your covered in lava. "fine. Get it over with so I can train." "very well" king sombra's horn started to glow black and he shot a pitch black beam towards Dillon. Dillon did in fact feel like he was covered in lava. The pain was so grate that he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry people but I can not continue this story due to resent events I might no longer be able to update my story. I might be evicted out of my home and I can not afford another at this time I might no longer have internet anymore. Again I am truly sorry.


End file.
